A Week at Strider's
by Scratchy Acid
Summary: John spends the week at his boyfriend Dave's apartment while Bro is away. Whatever they involve themselves in is SURE to be G-Rated.


Dave began the vertical climb up the stairs towards his apartment on the top floor of the building. Sure, he COULD take the elevator all the way to the top, but elevators were for pussies.

Okay maybe that wasn't true, but still, he enjoyed the workout it gave him. His brother had told him that taking the stairs was infinitely better than taking elevators, and excluding some inside jokes and memes regarding stairs, stretching and working out your muscles in any way, shape, or form was good. At first Dave didn't want to be a part of it, but he soon found himself looking forward to clambering up and tumbling down all the way to the bottom of his apartment complex.

While holding a huge pile of groceries though? Not so much. It took Dave Strider ten minutes to climb all of the stairs back up to his apartment room, but when he did, he was pleasantly surprised.

There sat his boyfriend, John Egbert, right next to the door to his apartment. He was asleep, his head tilted down a bit, and he was drooling. Dave only stood there with his mouth open, staring for quite some time. He looked like an even bigger dork when he was asleep, if that was even possible.

"John," he said. "Yo John." No response. Only snoring. Dave kicked John's leg and said his name louder, causing John to wake up suddenly and yell a bit in surprise.

"Gaah!" he exclaimed. "Haa, whuh...?" He rubbed his eyes and glanced around in confusion.

"Gaa haa whuh indeed, babe," said Dave, still standing there with all of the grocery bags in his hands. "I'd ask why you're here but I'd rather you help me with the door." John stood up and dusted himself off.

"Oh uh... I must have forgotten my key at home..." he said with a frown, checking his pockets and finding nothing.

"Okay then get my key out. It's in my back pocket," said Dave. John nodded and went around Dave, reaching into his back pocket and smiling as he did so, pushing his hand deeply into the pocket.

"Whoa whoa whoa John, wait till we're inside, alright?" Dave said with a smirk. John blushed and punched him in the side.

"Shut up, I wasn't doing anything like that!" he said. He got the key out of his pocket and stuffed it into the lock, turning it and opening the door for Dave to get inside. Once he entered, John followed, closing and locking the door behind him.

Outside, the sun was shining and it was a burning 95 degrees out. It was also a Friday, which was convenient. But then John remembered that it didn't matter what day it was, this was summer vacation.

"Now then," said Dave, putting down the grocery bags on the kitchen table. "John, it is nine o'clock in the morning. Baby Jesus is wide awake and ready to bust out his notepad and get his mad scribble on to keep track of everyone's sins. My first question is: why are you here? And my second question is: why were you asleep at my door?"

"Well," said John, sniffling. "My first answer is uh... what, I can't visit my boyfriend this early?" he said with a smile, matching the one on Dave's face.

"You keep using that word," said Dave. "I don't think you know what that word means. It means you get an all access pass to the Stridercoaster, and you get your complimentary kisses, so c'mere," he said. He pulled John over to him and was about to kiss him on the lips, but John stopped him before he could do so.

"Which brings me to my second answer..." said John. "I'm sick and I need you to take care of me! And if we kiss that means that I might get you sick too," he said with a frown. "I'm getting drowsy for no reason and I keep coughing and sneezing and-"

But Dave kissed him nevertheless. A sweet and gentle kiss on the lips, while he held John's hips and held them tightly, goddamn it. He moaned softly as he kissed him, drawing forth a moan from John as well, and making the two of them blush softly. After quite some time, Dave pulled away from the kiss and pressed his forehead to John's.

"Don't give a fuck if I get sick," said Dave. "The only way I'll ever get sick is if I go a single day without kissing you, sexy lips." That made John giggle.

"Aww, you big goof," he said, trailing his hand up Dave's chest. "Besides, I desperately need you, Dave... I need you... to... make me some food..."

"Goddamn it Egbert you got my hopes up. I thought you were going to say you wanted to bang again, but oh no, it's Dave's turn to make something to eat," he said. "Nah just kidding I don't mind. What do you want, huh? What's gonna satisfy Mr. Egbert on this fine morning?"

"Mmm, bacon and eggs!" said John, fixing his glasses after they got a little crooked from the kiss. Dave kissed his forehead.

"Alright babe, I'll get started. Turn on the AC and get comfortable, alright? I think I also felt a bit of a fever from you, but it could just be the fuckin' heat outside." John nodded and smiled warmly, breaking away from Dave to turn on the central air conditioning and then relax in the living room area of the apartment. Dave got started on making breakfast for the two of them.

"So how long have you been outside? You should have called me, I would have gotten back much faster, man," he said.

"I don't think I was out for that long," he said. "And I wanted to surprise you! I didn't know you'd be out getting food this early."

"Yeah man when the hell else am I gonna do it?"

"Where's your brother?"

"He's at a friend's place for the week. I got the whoooole place to myself." John grinned.

"Can I-"

"Hell yeah you can stay over."

"YES!"

It didn't take long for Dave to finish making their breakfast, and he called John over to eat it with him. They sat at the kitchen table and ate together, enjoying each other's company.

"Real talk," said Dave as he ate. "If you're gonna stay for the whole week I should go out and pick up some more condoms and lube and stuff." That made John's mouth open with surprise, and a bunch of bacon fell out of his mouth. He blushed.

"Dude, I'm eating!" he said aloud, looking flustered. Dave chuckled.

"Oh yeah? Why eat the bacon when you know I've got a nice and thick sausage for you?" he winked.

"DAVID STRIDER NEED I REMIND YOU THAT I AM ALSO SICK? Having _that_ kind of fun with you would only make my throat worse!"

"You've got a sore throat?" asked Dave. John nodded, expecting more sexual innuendo, but instead Dave frowned. "Hmm... alright, we're definitely going to the doctor after this."


End file.
